Double Clay
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: Clay Bailey becomes Double Clay when he goes from the devisee to the devised. When Keiko realizes that she is in love with Clay her and Kimiko set up a surprise for Clay to cover as a double date.


Summery: This is the sequel to Blind Raimundo

_**Double Clay**_

"I don't get it, Kimiko." Keiko said to her best friend Kimiko Tohomiko. "Clay is so oblivious."

"I think he's just trying to be a gentleman." Kimiko said. It has been a months since she and Raimundo Pedrosa started dating and Keiko was still visiting the temple.

"He should know by know that I love him, after all I've flirted with him everyday." Keiko whined.

"I could just ask him." Kimiko said.

"Oh could you? Would you?" Keiko begged.

"Of course." And with that Kimiko left the room.

_**RaiKim **_

Kimiko was making a sandwich in the kitchen when Clay Bailey walked in.

"Oh, hi Clay." She looked at her sandwich and frowned. "I'm not hungry all of the sudden." She lied. "Do you want this?"

"Of course I do." Clay graciously accepted the sandwich and took a bite. "This is a mighty good sandwich."

"You know what else is good?" Kimiko asked.

"What?"

"Keiko." Clay raised an eyebrow.

"Kimiko, I'm not a cannibal." Kimiko giggled.

"No, I mean as a friend, or maybe more." Kimiko raised an eyebrow expectedly at her friend.

"Where is this going?"

"Do you like Keiko?"

"Of I course I do." Clay took another bite of his sandwich. "She's a mighty fun person."

"No I mean like, like." Kimiko pressed on.

"I'm not going to tell you." Clay said simply.

"Why not?" Kimiko pretended to sound hurt. "I'm one of your best friends. "She frowned at him.

"And she is yours." With that Clay got up and walked out of the room. Keiko ran in a few moments later.

"How did it go?"

"It didn't" Kimiko groaned. "He doesn't trust me."

_**RaiKim **_

"What do we do now?" Keiko complained.

"You really like Clay don't you?" Kimiko asked her best friend. Keiko nodded.

"He's very sweet and strong. Not to mention ever since I got here, he's been so protective over me."

"Aww!" Kimiko cooed. "Then we really do need to get you two together."

"Yeah, especially since I'll be gone in another month."

"So what do we do?" Kimiko asked.

"What about the blind date thing?" Keiko suggested. "I sure wouldn't mind dressing up." Kimiko shook her head.

"He wouldn't fall for that, because in case you don't remember he helped us with mine."

"Oh," Keiko pursed her lips. "You're right." The girls continued brainstorming until Kimiko came up with an idea.

"I got it!" Keiko looked at her. "We'll go on a double date! You and me on a date with Clay and Raimundo." Keiko squealed.

"I love double dates!"

"I know," Kimiko smiled. "That's why I thought of it." The girls giggled for a moment and then Kimiko said.

"I even have four rodeo tickets from a radio contest."

"Ooh when?"

"Tomorrow night." Keiko squealed again then Kimiko said.

"We'll ask Rai to invite Clay so that he won't catch on." Keiko immediately jumped up and ran to the next cubicle.

"Hey Rai!" Keiko said and then Kimiko rushed in after her.

"'Hey girls what's the rush?" Raimundo asked.

"I have a favor to ask you." Kimiko replied sweetly. "Will you go to a rodeo with me tomorrow?"

"What?!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"It's for Keiko." Raimundo raised an eyebrow at Keiko.

"You like rodeos?"

"No." Keiko grinned. "I like Clay." Raimundo started laughing hysterically. Kimiko slugged him.

"You're such a jerk!" She exclaimed. "Clay didn't laugh when I told him I liked you!"

"He should've." And she slugged him again.

"Anyway…" Keiko caught their attention. "We need you to invite Clay to the rodeo for us."

"Yeah," Kimiko handed him a ticket. "Make sure he doesn't catch on."

"Fine!" Raimundo could tell he was beaten so he went to Clay's cubicle.

"Howdy." Clay greeted him as he answered.

"Here." Raimundo handed him the ticket. "Happy belated/early birthday; meet me and Kim in the courtyard tomorrow at five." Clay grinned and tipped his hat.

"Well, a mighty thank you." Raimundo shrugged.

"It was Kimiko's idea."

_**RaiKim **_

The next day Dojo took the girls to the mall to buy new outfits for their date.

"I'm so glad we're doing this." Keiko said. They were walking through Books-A-Million to get to the rest of the mall.

"Me too!" Kimiko squealed. "This is my second date with Raimundo!"

"And my first with Clay!" Keiko also squealed.

"All we need to do," Kimiko started. "Is find a western or country clothing store to buy our clothes."

"How long do think it'll take to find the perfect out fit?" Keiko asked. Kimiko shrugged her shoulders and said.

"Too long." And she was right, it took them over three hours to find a cowboy/girl store. And when they did they went straight to the girls clothes.

"Some of these are actually cute." Keiko said.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed. "Kinda like the outfit I got in Texas a few years back."

"Ooh, this is pretty." Keiko held up a red cowgirl shirt with black lining the bottom and the sleeves.

"So is this." Kimiko picked up a pink shirt with white lining. "And these." She picked up one white pleated skirt and one black pleated skirt. Keiko took the black one and held up two ten gallon hats, one black and one white. Kimiko took the white and they moved over to the boots. Keiko picked out a red pair while Kimiko got pink. They purchased their items and left.

_**RaiKim **_

Later that day Kimiko was double braiding Keiko's hair.

"I'm so excited!" Keiko squealed. "I finally get to go on a date with Clay! I just hope he likes me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Kimiko smiled at her fiend.

"I don't know." Keiko got herself even more excited. "I just can't wait to tell him how I feel!" Kimiko finished Keiko's hair and the two got dressed.

"You look great!" Kimiko told Keiko. "Clays gonna love it!"

"Yeah," Keiko looked at herself in the mirror. "Like a true cowgirl." Then she looked at Kimiko's reflection. "You look cute too and I know Rai'll think so." Kimiko blushed at the thought of her boyfriend. As if on cue Raimundo entered the 'room' and looked at Kimiko.

"Wow Kim, you look gorgeous." Kimiko felt her flush even brighter and Keiko playfully nudged her.

"See I told you."

"So do you Keiko." Raimundo said.

"Oh," Keiko also blushed. "Thanks."

"So are you ready?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko grabbed her small pink and white backpack purse and said.

"Yup."

_**RaiKim **_

Raimundo led the girls to the courtyard where Clay was waiting for them, dressed in his usual appearance.

"Woowee." Clay said when he saw them. "You two sure make purty cowgirls." The girls blushed, that was the second compliment of the day.

"Well, it took us two hours." Keiko said proudly.

"Is that how long it takes you two to get dressed?" Raimundo looked at Kimiko wide eyed.

"Actually, most of the time it takes longer." Kimiko grinned.

_**RaiKim **_

After they got to the rodeo they went to the concession stand and by the time they got to their seats the first rider was getting on his bull.

"This is a rodeo?" Keiko asked. Clay nodded.

"I thought that was two step circle dancing." Clay raised an eyebrow, for Keiko hadn't any come close to saying square dancing.

"Do you know anything about western living?" He asked her.

"I know I look cute." Keiko motioned her hands along her country entourage. Clay chuckled and sat down. Keiko sat down beside him and ate a nacho.

"What is two step circle dancing anyway?" She asked once she had swallowed.

"There is no such thing." Clay said. Keiko furrowed her brow and turned her attention to the show.

"That looks scary."

"I used to do that all the time back at my daddy's ranch."

"Wow!" Keiko admired Clay's strength. Kimiko looked over at Keiko and they winked at each other.

"They are so cute together!" Kimiko squealed and put a nacho in her mouth. She watched as Keiko animatedly talked to Clay.

"Yeah," Raimundo agreed. "I'm surprised how good they are as a couple."

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked.

"You told me." Raimundo smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm good at telling people things."

_**RaiKim **_

"Wasn't that good?" Kimiko asked referring to the picnic that they had just had in the park. The show was over and the kids had gotten hungry so they went for seafood takeout and took it to the park.

"Yeah" Clay was distracted, for her couldn't stop looking at the beautiful girl who sat across from him. Keiko blushed.

"Clay!" Kimiko was shocked. "You haven't touched a thing!" Clay snapped back to reality and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just not hungry." The girls smiled at each other, they both knew what that meant.

"Let's go on the swings!" Keiko grabbed Clay's hand and led him to the empty swing set. She jumped on one and Clay started pushing her.

"Ooh, you're so strong!" Keiko flirted with him. Clay knew she was flirting, in fact within ten minutes of the date he knew what she and Kimiko had been plotting.

"I like you too" Clay said. Keiko abruptly stopped the swing.

"What?" Keiko asked. Clay answered.

"I know what you've been doing and I love you too." Keiko squealed. She jumped off the swing, into his arms, and kissed him.

_**RaiKim **_

Omi walked out onto the courtyard. He looked to his right where Raimundo and Kimiko were playing Goozombies 9. Then he looked to his left where Clay and Keiko were square dancing. Finally he looked down at the piece of fruit he was holding.

"They have their dates," He said to himself. "And I have mine." He then tossed the date in his mouth and ate it.


End file.
